The dance of the soul at the ball
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: The mayor has open the town hall for the ball. Grojband gets the gig. It's a episode i made. The mayor has said that it's formal. Laney is forced to wear a dress. How will Laney survive? Why does Corey feel weird around Laney wearing a dress.


**Author/ Angel of Rock 16: I was bored and wrote a Grojband fanfcition. It may not be prefect but hey it will do. It's a episode i made of the does have Coreny (Corey X Laney)**

Kon gulped down the last of 2 ML bottle. "Ready bro. For the largest burp from 2 ML bottle?" Kin asked his twin brother, Kon, with excitement. Kin was fairly skinny and had large round glasses, short black hair. Kon was his twin brother, he was larger and taller than his twin. He also dressed making his hair spike up with a bandager holding it up. Kin was the keyboardist and his brother Kon was the drummer to their band Grjoband.

Kon took in a deep breath making his torso puff out. He burped loudly into Kin's face pushing him into the wall. Kin was pinned against the wall. Spit was all over his face and his face was pushed back by the force back. Kon finished his loud burp and opened his eyes. Kin fell off the wall and wiped his salvia glasses. "That…that was awesome!" Kin shook his black hair into its normal shape, grinning with his three front teeth resting on his bottom lip. "What?!" Laney held onto her ears. A loud buzzing sound was around. Laney banged her ear making her red hair shake. Laney final could hear little and the twin bust out laughing.

Corey swung open the garage door open. "Guys listen to this!" Corey ran in with joy as he pulled out his phone to the news. Buzz newsworthy smiled at the camera; "This buzz Newsworthy. Mayor Mellows has opened the town hall for a ball." The news flicked over to Mayor Mellows; "This town need a ball. It's formal, be dressed nice. Invited are for one and all." Corey put his phone away.

"What do all balls need? A band. Auditions are on now." Corey smiled at his band. HE patted his orange hand that matched his pants. There was a skull on his beanie. That was Corey's look, the orange beanie was his train mark. "Core, balls aren't for rock bands. It's for slow jazz, at the least. Formal means we have to wear suits and I have to…" Laney gulp and shuddered; "a dress." Laney shook her head as she sat on the blue couch.

Corey sat next to Laney and placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her; "Come Lanes. It's just what our band needs. Sure balls are old fashion and lame. But the whole town will be there." Laney looked at Corey's hand and back at him. She rolled her heavy black eye shadow eyes. "I'm in." Kon shouted smiling. "What are we waiting for? I hear the ball has the biggest chocolate fountain in town!" Kin jumped to his brother both grinning. "Let's go!" Kon picked up his brother high in the air

"Like you lame losers could get the gig at the ball." Trina's voice shouted form the top of the stairs. "I'm going and don't want you losers to be there." She flicked her pink hair and walk inside her room. "That was strangely not as threating as usual." Kin commented and pushed his glasses back on his face. Trina called Mayor mellows on her phone. "I'm not letting them ruin the ball." Trina muttered at the ringing.

*Auditions at the ball traditions*

"I love you and you love me too." Corey and his band just finished singing their audition song; 'It's in the card.' They made that song on Valentine 's Day. "That was great. Be dress and here by eight. You are the final act. Newmmans will be play while the place is packed. Grojabnd with only lyrics to play, and will be the main head line. Tonight's music will be just fine." Mayor Mellow said to the band with a grin.

"Thank you Mayor Mellows." Corey smiled and placed down his read and orange guitar on its stand. Laney spoke to Kin; "You still have that fake moustache? I'm going to need it for tonight's gig." Mayor Mellows spoke over hearing them; "Young lady, I want to see you in a dress. I want you all looking at your best. Someone told me that you wouldn't be dressed or good for the ball. Either you all are formal and dressed or there is no gig at all." "But-" Laney was cut off by Corey's hand coving her mouth.

"Of course she will wear a dress, Mayor Mellows. Laney loves dresses. She had got a cupboard full of them at home. We can't get her not to wear a dress." Corey grinned nervously though his lie and pulled Laney off stage. "Core, we don't even have lyrics." Laney nagged, pulling away his hand from her mouth. "Relax Lanes. One step at a time. But we need to get into a dress for the ball." Corey said to her, Kin and Kon joined them.

"No way! I'm not wearing another dress, guys. Queen bee was different story. We-" She was cut off by Corey's finger on her lips. "Hey, fella. What's the big deal? Balls are old but we can rock out and show people a good time. Girl meets guy and they have their dance." Laney looked into Corey's eyes and he spoke to her. She could hear her heart beat and hearts form around her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and her heart beat faster. "The boy and girl move as one. The music in the background matches with their heart beats. That where we come in." Laney blushed before Corey continued; "The music is the most important part in ball otherwise it's just people in flash outfits, awkwardly looking at each other." Laney rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear a dress Core. But what about lyrics?" Laney pulled away from Corey. "Trina is coming. Nick Mallory will be there. Do I need to say more? Trina will dance with Nick Mallory and she will go into diary city with girly feelings. We sing a love song and we will get the next gig to one of these balls. The mayor is going to throw one of these every year. You got to chill Lanes." Corey grinned at his friends. He looked at his watch; "Whoa, it's already 6:30. Go and get dress guys. Met me in the garage in an hour." Corey spoke in panic. "What about our equipment?!" Kon shouted shout to Corey. "Leave it! We will be playing soon!" Corey shouted back as he continued to run off.

*Formal clothing tration.*

Corey was in black suit and his blue hair exposed and combed. "You're going to the ball?" Trina, his older sister, shouted from the stairs. "Yea, bands got gig." Corey tucked in his collar and folded up his black tie. He looked to see Trina in a big, puffy, pink dress. "I don't want your gross band music, or whatever, playing when me and Nick Mallory smooch." Trina smiled dreamily at the roof. Pink hearts were in her eyes. Corey rolled his eyes at his sister. "Mayor Mellow tots wouldn't let you play if he had listened to me before." Trina walked down the stairs to get into her pink car.

"What a surprise you tried to ruin a gig. We got it, so later sis." Corey wavy and make a funny face as Trina growled at her pest of a little brother. "You're friends have 5 minutes to get here or I'll leave you all here. It's bad enough I have to be seen you with, but Dad is forcing me to drive you there." Trina rolled her eyes. "MINA APPEAR!" Trina shouted and Mina, her best friend, appeared in the passenger sit. She wore a pretty dress orange that look awful compared to Trina's, under Trina's orders of course. Mina and Trina talked for a while about Nick Mallory.

Kin and Kon arrived a few moments later. "Where is Laney?" Kon as he tried to reflate his hair. It continued to spike up to its normal way. "I don't know. The gig starts in an hour. We also have to get lyrics." Corey looked back at his sister that was tap at her steering wheel, glaring, past Mina, at Corey. '2 minutes' she mouthed to her brother.

"I'm here." Laney said gloomily. The boys turned to see Laney with her red hair up in a messy bun. She wore a light blue dress that puffed at the end and rested just at her ankles. Its straps bounce as it hovering on her upper forearm. The stapes were dark blue and her waist band that formed her curves. Laney brushed away a fallen piece of her hair and she blushed; "What?!" She wasn't wearing her usual black lipstick but pink lip gloss. She looked like a whole other person. "Our little princess has grown up." Kin and Kon cried in each other's arms. "You call me' little princess' again and I'll give you a reason to cry." Laney formed a fist with her hand. "It's like I had a choice. I got home and told mum I needed a dress for the gig and she ambushed me. I was lucky to get out of there looking like this." Laney flicked her blue dress. She looked angrily at her matching dark blue heels.

"You look really pretty, Fella." Corey slapped Laney's back that made her fall a little. His eyes wondered away awkwardly from Laney from some reason. "Come on we better get going." Corey and his friends got into Trina's pink car. It was quiet trip, expect for Trina talking to Mina and Kin saying a few words now and then. Corey's eyes kept wounding over to Laney. He shook his head and Laney noticed. "You ok Core?" Laney asked with a small smile. "Yeah just…think about… lyrics." Corey lied. He had no idea what he was thinking at the moment. HE did notice that he was granny at Laney. He turned back to the front shaking his head. His eyes glanced back Laney with small side smile. Laney also looked forward and she played with the fallen bit of red hair. The girl sighed.

"Alright out!" Trina barked. Corey looked to see they were a block away from the gig. Trina didn't want to be seen going in with them. Grojband members got out of the car and began to walk to the gig. Laney shrived from the cold night breeze. "I hate dresses." She muttered under her breathe. Corey took off his suit's coat and handed to Laney. "Here you go Lanes. I know you hate dresses but it means a lot to the band that you wore one for us." Corey smile warmly as he put his coat on her. Laney blushed as the warm coat touched her icy skin. "T-thanks Core." She blushed at him. She stared at him lovely in the moment. "Any time, guy." Corey smiled and looked straight ahead. Laney rolled her eyes and return to watch where she was going too, once the moment was ruin.

*At the ball tradtion.*

The grojband members enter the ball. Corey slipped back on his coat, Laney handed it back when they entered. The band gave devilish grin to the Newmeens who were keeping their spot warm. "WOW!" The twins shouted at the huge chocolate fountain. It was as tall as the roof with leavel of chocolate pouring into the next. At the bottom was lake size bowl holding all the choclate. Corey grabbed onto them. Stopping them from running off. "Hang on guys. Gig first then chocolate later…. Right." Corey scanned the room to see Trina a few feet away from Nick Mallory.

At least Corey thinks it was Nick Mallory. Girls were swarmed around one guy asking him to dance. "There is Nick Mallory and Trina." Corey could see Trina was little angry by the amount of girl around him. "Ok Kin, Kon you go grab Nick Mallory out of that army of girls." Kin and Kon looked at the blood thirsty battle the girls were in trying to get a dance from Nick Mallory. One of them ripped a handful of hair from another and dived onto her violently. "I think I speak for both of us when I say; ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Kon shouted, shaking Corey. "Guys we got more than 10 minutes to get Trina into love diary mode. Or…" Corey looked over to Trina red in the face and crushing a chocolate cupcake in her hands. "Looks like she a few steps away from the melt down. We got to make her jealous or angry."

Corey scanned his band members. "Lanes, go dance with Nick Mallory." Corey pointed back at the girl fighting scene. "I can answer your question Kon, Corey is out of his mind." Laney scoffed. "No. Lanes, if you dance with Nick Mallory and Nick Mallory looks like he is having a good time. Trina will lose it." Corey told them his plan. "Kin and kon go to the light and place a spot light on them. It will make everyone watch them." Corey ordered. Kin and Kon left with a salute. "Why would Nick Mallory want to dance with me. I'm a kid." Laney looked at the ground. "Lanes, you look like a beautiful girl. What guy wouldn't want to dance with you? You're awesome. Come on." Corey grabbed Laney's hand and it made her blush. She looked at him with a dreamy smile at what he just said to her. Corey pushed his way through the girls, just to be bumped out of the way. One fo them turned around and hissed at them. Corey rubbed his blue hair.

"Grojband will be on in 15. On stage with a lyric song, by then." Mayor Mellows spoke though the misc. "Time is running out Core." Laney looked around to see Trina was so close to Diary melt down. Trina stormed her way through the crowd of girls. One of the spot lights Kin and Kon were controlling hit Corey and Laney. A light bulb appear above Corey's head. "Lanes, I got an idea." Corey picks himself up. He placed his hand on Laney's hip. She blushed when he did. "Core?" Laney was cut off by Corey hushing her. "If we can't go through we'll dance through. People always make way for dancers." Corey placed Laney's left hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her right hand.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Laney whispered and they straighten themselves. "Dancing is like music. How hard could it be?" Corey smirked at Laney and began to dance. Laney fumbled but Corey helps her move. "Yeah, like that." Corey smiled. Laney watched their feet move. Corey led them through the crowd. Spot light was on them and Nick Mallory with whoever he was dancing with. Everyone backed away to them dance. Laney began to be little nervous. "Easy, Lanes. Just watch me. Pretend we are dancing together." Corey said sweetly. Normal Laney wouldn't mind but she doesn't like dancing or dresses.

Laney looked up to see Corey smiling down at her. He shook his head and looked to see he was almost to Nick Mallory. "Almost there, lanes." Corey whispered to her. Laney smiled dreamily at him with hearts around her head. "Yeah…" She smiled with a loved filled sigh. Corey spun them towards Nick Mallory and his dance partner. He was dancing with Trina. Corey grinned couldn't ask for it to go any better. Trina was so happy dancing with Nick, but she was still edgy because of the other girls. "Hey, Nick. Want to switch?" Nick Mallory looked over to see Laney. "Nick Mallory doesn't usual switch dance parents. But he thinks families that dance together, stays together." Nick handed Trina over to Corey, even if she wasn't willing. Corey handed Laney over to Nick gentle in their dance.

"Hey sis." Corey grinned. Trina straighten her body and made Corey let go of her. "You little brat. I was half way through dance with Nick Mallory. After the dance he would have kiss my cheek But my dancing skills would have made him fall for me." Trina was bright read and grunting her teeth together. "Grojband 5 minute." Mayor Mellows bellowed. Corey looked to see Laney telling Nick Mallory that she had to go on stage. Her eyes glued on stage seeing if her other band memebers were gathering. Corey pushed his sister, making her land in front of Laney and Nick. "Thank you for the dance. Nick Mallory enjoyed our dance." Nick Mallory spoke and pecked his lips. Laney turned around unaware of Nick was doing. Nick kissed the corner of her lips.

Trina stood there in shock for a moment. "Guess Nick has moved onto Grojband." Corey smudged think Laney was kissed on the cheek. Corey turned back to see Laney kissed on the lips, not notice the near miss. Corey, with his sister, grunted his teeth. Trina growled; "why would Nick kissed one of your guy band members!" "Why is Nick Mallory kissing my Lanes?" Corey hissed under his breath. Trina went diary as Corey growled at what he just saw. He shook his head unsure why he was so mad. "Wait did I say MY lanes?" He muttered to himself. Corey looked and saw no one noticed. Corey held onto his head, unsure what he said and why he was so angry. He look around see Trina just about finished her rage diary mode.

Nick Mallory apologised to Laney. She saw the other girls were giving the look of death. Laney wiped the corner of her mouth and said it was fine. Corey went to Laney while everyone looked up to see Trina's rage diary mode. "Going to take my dance partner back, Nick." Corey said and led Laney away. Corey put his hand out to catch Trina's falling Diary. "Come on, Lanes. We got a gig to play." Corey looked back at Laney.

"How was you and Nick Mallory's kiss?" Corey tried to tease but seemed to come out more jealous. Corey still didn't understand why he felt this was a large issue to him. Laney blushed and shrugged; "I've had better." She looked at Corey. Corey looked away also blushing remembering the first kiss they share on second new year's day. It was accident but Corey could help but feel different and weird. Nick Mallory caught Trina. Trina smiled dreamily in Nick's arms. "Shall we finish our dance?" Trina giggled. Nick Mallory nodded. Taking his position waiting for the next song to play.

Corey and his band took the stage after glaring at the Newmmens. Corey hit his chord for the song and he began to sing from the words Trina felt and wrote in her diary. Grojband played their newly found song. **(Author: i don't think song is very good.)**

'Love chills the night.

We at the ball, magic in the atmosphere.

You're with some else tonight. (Someone else tonight.)

I'm out in the cold.

You don't even see that I'm blue.

You're with some else tonight. (someone else tonight.)

Never thought about these feeling with you. (feelings with you)

Magic is still in the air.

I'll hold my chin high.

You with some else tonight. (someone else tonight)

You won't see tear pass my eye.

You're with some else tonight. (tonight)

It's ok, I'm alright.

You're just with some else tonight.'

Everyone cheered when Grjoband finished. Grjoband walked off stage. Laney sat down on the couch backstage. She stretched her feet sitting on the couch. Kin and kon had left as soon as their song was over to the chocolate fountain. Kon did a bomb dive into the fountain. His splash making everyone in a meter radius covered in chocolate. "You kids were great tonight! You can play the other ball if that is alright?" Mayor mellows cheered. Corey smile widely but it fell silently to see Laney sigh at her dress. "No thanks Mayor Mellows." Corey put his hand up and a spot light fell onto him.

"Balls aren't like they claim to be. They are awkward and the suits are itchy. Our music isn't about a background noise to someone trying to dance with someone else, stepping on their toes. Music is the sound from your soul. Your soul can't make its sound in a suit. Your soul wants to dance. Dances are meant to be danced to the beat of your heart. Your heart isn't something that is choked by a tie. The tie can come off but the dance will forever stay in you. Our music isn't suit and awkward, our music is about soul."

Corey finished his little speech and spot light disappeared. "Corey, you mean I put on this dress for nothing!" Laney pulled herself off the couch. "It wasn't for nothing Lanes. We got a gig and chocolate fountain. You also looked really nice tonight, bro." Corey smile and blush a little and so did Laney. "T-Thanks for coming out everyone." Corey says with a goofy grin and he pull down the garage door.

**Author/ Angel of Rock 16: thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. I'm new here and i wrote this fanfiction last night. i personally think that it's too lovey with Corey and Laney.**


End file.
